


Human

by akemi42



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Het, M/M, Slash, Video, bill/sookie, eric/godric - Freeform, jason/amy, true blood - Freeform, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:03:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akemi42/pseuds/akemi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of my favorite characters in True Blood struggle with the meaning of the human experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human

**Pairing:** Bill/Sookie, Eric/Godric, Jason/Amy  
 **File Size:** 92 MB  
 **File Type:** .WMV  
 **Song:** "Human"  
 **Artist:** The Killers  
 **Summary:** Some of my favorite characters in True Blood struggle with the meaning of the human experience. There is a slighlty edited (i.e. no boobs) version for YouTube. I hope it stays up.  
 **Warning:** None

[Download Human](http://www.akemi42.com/files/Human2.wmv) (via [akemi42.com](http://www.akemi42.com/))  
Watch Human on [YouTube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qYRFNfYkvZc) or the [akemi42 theater](http://www.akemi42.com/2010/06/01/human/)

[](http://www.akemi42.com/files/Human2.wmv)


End file.
